The Monster Society Made
by Socrates' prodigy
Summary: Have you ever wonder why Lord Voldemort turned out the way he did? Well...you just may be able to find out when this 13 to 14 year old girl shows up claiming to be able to answer that same question to Harry Potter, after the war has ended.


**Disclaimer: I do not Harry Potter at all; it is owned by J.K. Rowling and her alone. This is just for my entertainment, and hopeful you all will enjoy it as well.**

**Author Note: The beginning of the story that is in bold and italic is actually taken directly from the Deadly Hallows, if I didn't make that clear enough. If later on in the story I take anything directly from the book series again it will probably done in the same style. Once again please enjoy and please let me know what you think of it! :D**

The Monster Society Made

_Chapter One: The Mystery of the Pretty Little Girl_

"_**So, it all comes down to this, doesn't it?" whispered Harry. "Does the wand in your hand know its last master was Disarmed? Because if it does… I am the true master of the Elder Wand."**_

_** A red-gold glow burst suddenly across the enchanted sky above them as an edge of dazzling sun appeared over the sill of the nearest window. The light hit both of their face faces at the same time, so that Voldemort's was suddenly a flaming blur. Harry heard the high voice shriek as he too yelled his best hope to the heavens, pointing Draco's wand:**_

_** "Avada Kedavra!"**_

_** "Expelliarmus!"**_

_**The bang was like a cannon blast, and the golden flames that erupted between, at the dead center of the circle they had been treading, marked the point where the spells collided. (From Harry and the Deathly Hallows, pg. 743, by J.K. Rowling)**_

Both fierce opponents looked at each other with determination to overpower the other as their spells met. Voldemort noticed something just to the left of Harry's head in the background. A little girl no more than 13 to 14 years old stood mushed into the crowd of spectators looking on at the battle. The little girl had beautiful and perfect golden-orange ringlets that just brushed the tips of her shoulders, and bright, huge, emerald irises. She had porcelain skin that looked as soft as silk. To sum up this girl, she looked like a life-sized doll. This girl looked familiar to Voldemort but he could not figure out why. As he looked over the child again, he noticed that her eye were shining with unshed tears and her cheeks a little scrunched up from the faint sad smile that graced her lips. At first Voldemort thought, she was mourning for Harry's undeniable defeat but then realized she was staring directly at him. He couldn't believe this…this silly little _girl_ had the nerve to feel sorry for _him_, the Dark Lord! As he continued to stare at her in disbelieve and shock, the girl start to move her lips to form the silent words, "Goodbye, Tom," as she gave him a small wave.

At that very moment everything clicked, Voldemort know why the girl looked familiar. She looked just like _her_ in every way; except the girl in front of him had shorter hair than _her_. As if thinking about her again after so long had made him remember the last time he saw her, he heard her soprano voice echo her last words in his head, _"I'll see you again when you meet your end…" _As if that sounded off bells in his head, he realized he was to meet his death _very _soon. He snapped his head to the collision of the spells to see at that very second his curse rebounded and was coming directly towards him. His eyes and mouth widened in shock and terror as he realized this really was the end of his life. Before he could think or do anything to prevent the ultimate defeat, the cruse hit him dead on the chest and he fell to the ground with his eyes rolled back and his arms spread out as the Elder Wand soared in the air to its rightful owner's hand. The room fell into dead silences as everyone digested what just happened. As realization kicked in, the room burst into cheers as everyone race to hug their hero, The Boy Who Lived, Harry Potter. In all this commotion, the doll-like girl snuck out of the Great Hall and settled down on the Grand staircase. She watched as people came and stashed Lord Voldemort's body in a chamber not far from the Great Hall. She saw Hermione and Ron walked out of the Great Hall and passed her as they talked to what seemed to be an invisible person. She watched and saw this all occurred unnoticed. The girl waited until the trio was out of before she stood and moved inside the chamber where Voldemort's body was keep and sat down far in the corner of the room. She sat there and waited in the shadows…

* * *

><p>"<em>Potter…Potter…Potter…You overconfident, foolish child, did you really think you could best Lord Voldemort, the Greatest Sorcerer the World has very seen!" a high, cold voice came from the man with a snake-like nose and red slit eyes as he stood over a teenage boy laying on the floor shaking in disbelief with messy black hair and green eyes widen in shock. <em>

_The man with red slit eyes raised his wand at the teenager's face and laughed, a high, cold laugh as the boy on the floor stuttered, "B-but h-how? Y-you're d-dead…"_

_Voldemort remarked relishing at Harry's reaction, "That couldn't be more wrong…" He broke off cackling, "Now, let's end this…Avada Ked-"_

Harry tossing and turning in his four-poster bed and until finally he shot up in bed panting and sweating. Harry looked around seeing red curtains of his bed enclosed on him as he got a grip on himself. As He tried to catch his breath, he murmured, "It…was…a…dream…just…a…dream." He was finally able to calm his breathing and pulse as he tried to wrap his head around the fact that Voldemort was truly dead and all of that was a dream. Harry laid himself down on the bed and tried to go back to sleep, but he couldn't. He couldn't shake his nightmare. He couldn't believe that all his troubles were over; he need to see proof before he could head back to bed. So, he pulled back his curtains and got out of bed. He looked around the room to find out that everyone else was sleeping in their beds and that it was still early in the morning. He groaned realizing that he nowhere near catch up on his lost night of sleep, and got his invisibility cloak and put it around him. He walked out of his dormitory and down the staircase. Harry left the Gryffindor's common room and exited the porthole. Harry trailed down the staircases and continued down the hall and stopped in front of the chamber he saw people carry Voldemort's body into. Taking a deep breathe, Harry opened the door and cautiously walked into the room. He let out a sigh of relief after noticing that Voldemort's body was still lying there as dead as ever.

All of a sudden, Harry heard feet coming towards him and humming. He looked straight ahead to see a young girl with golden-orange ringlets and emerald big eyes skipping toward him out of the shadows of the room, while humming an unknown tone. As she became clearer, Harry recognized her and called in a questioning tone, "Sa-"

Although before Harry could get out more than the first syllable of her name, the girl interrupted, "I'm not who you think I am."

Harry title his head to the side with a confused look on his face and questioned, "What do you mean-"

The girl cut him off again, "I'm not Sabrina."

His face more bemused than ever said, "But if you're not Sabrina, then…"

The girl has now stopped in of Harry and wrapped her arms around her stomach to reveal her holding on to a teddy bear, before once again not letting Harry finished a sentence, "I am Samantha Merlina Rider."

Harry now getting frustrated with this girl cutting him off _three times_, said with strain and confusion, "Then why do you…"

Samantha finishing his sentence, "look exactly like her?" Harry glared at her openly with frustration and suspicion for continuously cutting him off and not trusting her. Samantha seeming to know what she did wrong gave a small polite smile and said, "I'm sorry for not letting you finish any of your sentences. Is there something you wish to ask me?"

Harry sighed and tried asking again, "If you're not Sabrina, then why do you look exactly like her?" Harry looking her over again noticed she was even wearing Sabrina's Slytherin robes added, "You even have her same robes."

Samantha letting a small smirk fall on her face said sweetly, "I look like her because I am using her body temporarily."

Harry's mouth falls open and tries to grasp out words, "You're…You're…"

"I'm sorry for interpreting you again, but figure it would be fast this way. If I just explain myself, instead of waiting for you to get something out," she paused giving Harry that small innocent, polite smile before continuing again, "I am Sabrina's grandma and I guess you can say…my body is not capable to use…so, I am _temporarily _using my granddaughter, Sabrina, because I need to speak to you."

Harry with mouth still wide open blinks a few times to digest the information Samantha just told him. "Why…why do you need to speak to me?"

"Before I can do that, I must check something. Excuse for a moment," Samantha turned away from Harry and walked to Voldmort's laying corpse. She bent down in front of the corpse and reached into the cloak's inner pocket of the corpse. Samantha pulled out a golden heart-shaped necklace with a tiny part of the heart missing and stared up at the face of the corpse mumbling, "Tom…look at what you have done to yourself…I'm glad I stopped at one…" Then she processed to straighten herself up and walk back to Harry.

After she stopped in front of Harry, Harry managed to get out, "Excuse me?"

Samantha blinked her eyes innocently up at Harry and replied, "What are you talking about Harry?"

Harry clarified with suspicion in his voice, "What did you just say to Voldemort's corpse over there?"

"Harry, that is for another time-"

"No, what did you say?" Harry said forcefully.

Samantha sighing and replied, "Look, Harry, I will tell you in due time, but for now, don't you wish to know what I need to talk to you for?"

Harry thought about for a few minutes with a clenched jaw, before nodding and said, "Okay."

"Harry, I have known this man," she points to Voldemort's corpse, "for a huge portion of my life, and I thought it is about time for me to tell someone all the secrets I kept for him. Since this man has spent most of your life ruining it, I thought maybe you would like to know what made him the way he was."


End file.
